So Cold It Burns
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: ONESHOT. Toran crosses Sesshomaru's path. Things get colder, but at the same time, heat up. Sesshomaru/Toran. Rated M for lemon.


**So Cold It Burns**

_**Oneshot**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

_Sexual Tension_

All she had to do was enter his presence and his gaze would be on her. His amber eyes froze on her. Two cold gazes, sizing each other up, mentally battling for dominance. The games, it was beneath them both. She couldn't believe someone as magnanimous as he would engage in foreplay. She closed her eyes as a small grin graced her lips. He was still there when she opened her eyes. This meant he still wanted to play their little game. Good…

She stepped out on the river between them. The water froze under each step she took. She walked with her head held high and her eyes did not waver. She didn't add a swish to her hips or flutter her eyes. No, she wasn't the type. This was probably one of the reasons he was attracted to her. "Lord Sesshomaru, has it been 50 years already?"

"I see your sense of time has weakened."

She smirked. "Still can't take a joke I see."

"What is it you want, Toran?" Toran had no business on his land. He sensed no threat from her presence, but she was causing him minor irritation.

Toran rolled her eyes. "Blunt aren't we?" She circled around him like a lioness, no panther, around her prey. "But I wouldn't expect someone like you to ask questions he knows the answers to."

"…" Sesshomaru could smell hints of her arousal. Her little strut around him was enough to cause a reaction from him down below. For them to share so many similarities, they were opposites. Giving in to animalistic desires, establishing dominance -they've played this game before. Out of all the women he brought to his bed, Toran was the most interesting and memorable.

She stopped behind him and made a sound that resembled purring. She enjoyed taunting him. She breathed softly in his ear. It tingled as the vapor solidified. The elfish limb was frozen in ice. His stoic facial expression didn't change. Toran knew he wouldn't; she continued, and wrapped her arms around his front. She laid the side of her face in his silvery-white hair. Ice began to expand from her arms to his body. The armor cracked and broke from the intense cold. By this time she had her mates to their knees, but not Sesshomaru. He took it without submission.

Sesshomaru exited her icy grasp and ended up behind her. Toran twisted her body in a high kick to the neck. Her claws came after. Sesshomaru blocked her foot and caught her wrist in his hand. She reached up to swipe him with the other claw, but he caught it. His footing changed slightly; but, so much pressure was forcing Toran down. She wasn't going to give up so easily. She pulled into his grasp and kissed him. He looked at her; she looked at him. Her lips were stuck on his, literally. They were so cold they burned. It was Sesshomaru's turn to grin. She was a sadist, but so was he. He forced Toran to the ground and let go of wrist. He grabbed her neck as his hands turned a dangerous green. Toran showed no signs of fear. Sesshomaru's claws went back to normal and he gripped the base of her face. His lips crashed on hers in a slow, but hard kiss. He won.

Their kiss grew faster and more hungry. She ripped his horari shirt and hers too. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and put them above her head. She bucked her hips into him. She was ready for his domination. Sesshomaru could feel her desire; just like she could feel his through his pants. His eyes flashed red. Hers flickered black. Grey-blue hair, grey-blue eyes, snow white skin… Tall and slender frame. She was underneath him. He broke their kiss to lick her neck. He let his fangs graze her skin. At this spot is where dog demons took mate, but that wasn't going to happen here. Sesshomaru would not be marking Toran.

He pushed her away from the river and continued to rough her until they reached a tree. Toran kissed him again and dug her hands in his hair. His arm wrapped around her lifting her up slightly. He broke their kiss to taste those pink cherries in front of him. He licked the nipple before sucking it firmly. He let go of her waist to fondle her other breast. Switching hands, he did the same to the other. Toran pulled his hair rougher; and, she purred in pleasure. It pleased him. The sounds she made caused him to growl. He could wait no longer.

He held her wrist with one hand, and used the other to free his appendage from their constriction. He tore the rest of Toran's kimono off her and used his knees to spread her legs. He entered her body with much resistance. It had been at least a century since they did this.

Sesshomaru pulled out a little before pushing in. Her muscles clamped across his manhood. It felt as if she was trapping him in her winter wonderland. He continued moving. She felt little jolt of pain and pleasure rock her lower area. He made it so warm. She produced more juices as he slid in and out her. It was numbing. The sensation he felt was insane. Each thrust sent a tingle through his spine. The faster he gave it to her, the colder her womanhood became. Being inside her made him more rigid. Sesshomaru looked at the female he had pinned to a tree. Her hair was wild and everywhere; her lips were swollen. She looked at him with pure lust. She growled flirtatiously and licked her swollen lips sensually. Then her face became controlled; but, her eyes kept the same shine of desire. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red in response. He flipped Toran on her knees and grabbed her waist. He pumped into her roughly. Toran braced herself so she didn't scratch herself on the tree. Her purrs became sharp moans. He was rewared with the tight clinching of her vaginal muscles. Sesshomaru growled a low dominate growl. Then it was his turn to grab her hair. He wrapped his hands around grey-blue locks and pulled her head towards his. Their tongues entwined in a ferocious kiss. He broke it and sucked on her bottom lip. He dragged his fang across it before letting go of her hair. His hand gripped the back of her neck. He pushed her head and chest to the ground, raised her bottom, and fucked her viciously. Toran's eyes turned black. She hissed at Sesshomaru's dominance over her body. She got on her hands and rolled her hips around. Sesshomaru smacked each cheek and gripped them. He pulled her to him in slow, powerful thrusts. He wrapped his arms around her waist and busted hard into her, filling her womb with his seed. After a few moments he let go of her waist and pulled out of her. They glared at each other before putting on what was left of their clothes. Without a backwards glance, they left without a word.

**(A/N) First Sesshomaru/Toran oneshot. What do you think? Review.**


End file.
